Juste à cause d'un baiser
by Arrya
Summary: Un week end juste tout les deux… Tout devait bien se passer… Mais au dernier instant, tout a dérapé… Sur le quai de la gare, sans le vouloir, Harry a signé la fin de leur amitié... UA


**Juste à cause d'un baiser...**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas issus de mon esprit malheureusement, mais de celui de notre chère JKR ... **

_Petit OS, un peu déprimant sur les bords... Je ne sais pas s'il va plaire à beaucoup de monde... Alors je vous laisse, chers lecteurs le soin d'en juger par vous même..._

_Bonne lecture..._

* * *

**Juste à cause d'un baiser**

Ils ne s'étaient vus depuis trois ans… Trois longues années.

Ils avaient commencé par se détester, se jalouser, puis au fil du temps ils étaient devenus amis… Les meilleurs amis. Une amitié fusionnelle, étrange, tactile…

Mais les études les avaient séparés, l'un en France, l'autre à Londres…

Pourtant ils n'avaient jamais perdu contact… Ils étaient trop important l'un pour l'autre…

Enfin aujourd'hui, Draco avait pu inviter Harry en France. Ils se manquaient trop…

Un week end juste tout les deux…

Tout devait bien se passer…

Tout s'est bien passé…

Mais au dernier instant, tout a dérapé…

Le jour de l'au revoir, sur le quai de la gare…

Ils se sont serrés dans les bras, peut-être un peu plus fort que d'habitude…

Et, sans le vouloir… Harry a signé la fin de leur amitié…

_POV Draco_

Je me sens bizarre. Comme un étranger pour moi-même.

J'ai toujours ton parfum dans les narines, ton goût sur mes lèvres… Je les touche, je les sens, je goûte ton goût, mordant tendrement mes propres lèvres.

C'est comme si quelque chose en moi était parti avec toi.

Quelque chose de profondément encré qui m'aurait été arraché…

Et je me demande…

As-tu vraiment tous gâché ?

On n'était pas bien tout les deux ? Juste amis ? Parlant de tout et de rien à la fois ? On était « NOUS ». Plus besoin de paraître. On était juste.

Je me demande pourquoi… Pourquoi as tu fais ça ?!

Etais-ce une envie profonde que tu m'as caché pendant ces deux jours passés ensembles ? Où étais-ce juste un baiser pour me dire à quel point tu es heureux de m'avoir trouvé ?

Je touche mes lèvres de nouveau…

Juste un simple baiser…

Un instant, une seconde que tu m'as volé avant de monter dans ce train. Un simple petit baiser sur le quai, mais ça me fait me poser tellement de questions…

Devrais-je réagir parce que tu m'as embrassé ? Devrais-je... T'envoyer un message, t'expliquant que je ne peux pas ?

Non. Je ne le ferais pas.

Je pense juste ces mots, que tu n'entendras jamais, parce que tu n'en as pas besoin.

Parce que tu comprendras tout seul, à la fin. Tu comprendras que rien n'est possible entre nous…

.

On était amis… On s'entendait bien… Trop bien… On était semblables et différents à la fois. On se comprenait, on se complétait…

Tu as vu le "vrai moi". Toi, et seulement toi, peu prétendre savoir ce que je ressens, qui je suis vraiment… Parce que nous sommes pareils… Les même deux étoiles brillantes au milieu d'un océan de constellations banales…

Je me suis trouvé en toi. Tout ce dont on a parlé, je le ressentais au fond de mon corps, de mon esprit, de mon âme… Parce que tu me parlais de moi aussi, quand tu me parlais de toi…

Je t'ai trouvé…

Je me suis trouvé…

On était un, mais on était deux…

Tu étais ma paix, mon monde, mon esprit, plus encore pendant ces deux jours.

Mais tu ne le seras plus jamais. Je vais te perdre.

Et c'est entièrement ta faute.

Parce que tu n'as pas fait attention à mes avertissements, à mon corps qui te disait non quand tu t'approchais trop près, à mes paroles qui te disaient que je ne m'attachais à personne, que je n'allais jamais passer de l'amitié à une relation amoureuse parce que cela finissait toujours par de la déception.

Quand je t'ai dis ce que je pensais des relations… Tu as approuvé, mais tu étais déçu… Je l'ai vu…

A cause d'un baiser maintenant tout a changé. Tu attends de moi quelque chose que je ne pourrais jamais te donner.

Mais je ne t'ai rien caché. Je suis comme je te l'ai dis.

Je veux être libre…

Libre de tout engagement…

Je veux seulement de l'amitié…

Frustrant ?

Peut-être…

Je voulais te prendre dans mes bras quand je le voulais, sans arrière pensées, juste parce que j'en avais envie.

Mais ça tu ne l'as pas comprit.

Pour toi ça voulait dire autre chose...

Ca voulait dire que je voulais plus avec toi.

Non.

Je voulais tes bras protecteurs autour de moi et ta présence masculine…

Mais je ne voulais pas plus. Je ne pouvais pas vouloir plus…

.

Je suis égoïste…

Je le sais…

On me l'a toujours dit…

.

Je veux une sorte de relation bizarre sans problèmes ou obligation.

Je suis désolé…

Mais tu n'as pas le droit de prendre le risque de détruire tout entre nous avec un mot terrifiant…

_Amour…_

Je me protège… Comprends-moi…

Je ne veux pas souffrir de toi, à cause de toi. La seule souffrance que j'accepte est de souffrir à cause de moi.

Je peux te donner ma main. Mais je ne peux pas te donner mon cœur. Je n'ai plus de cœur depuis longtemps…

.

Mon téléphone sonne. Je sais que c'est toi… Je peux le sentir…

Tu m'as laissé un message… Peut-être pour te justifier… Ou peut-être juste pour entendre le son de ma voix…

Je ne veux pas écouter…

Je ne veux pas savoir…

Ca va me faire sentir comme je ne veux pas me sentir… Dépendant…

Et je vais me questionner … Encore… Encore plus… Encore plus fort…

Je n'aime pas les questions. Parce que j'ai besoin de réponses. Et je ne veux pas répondre à ces questions.

C'est comme ça.

.

Après ton baisé tu es parti sans regarder en arrière… Peut-être avais tu honte… Ou peut-être que tu ne voulais pas voir ma réaction…

Maintenant ton train est parti… Et toi aussi…

Maintenant je suis de nouveau seul, sur ce quai… Avec le goût de toi sur mes lèvres et ton nom qui tourne dans ma tête…

_Harry…_

Mais je vais te faire sortir de ma tête aussi. Même si tu essais d'y rentrer à nouveau…

Même si j'ai envie de t'y faire entrer à nouveau…

Tu veux de l'amour. Je veux de l'amitié.

Je ne peux pas te donner d'amour. Tu ne peux pas donner juste de l'amitié.

Je préfère ne plus te voir… Ou je serais capable de te blesser plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

.

Je te vois déjà… Je peux t'imaginer… Laissant des messages auxquels je ne répondrais jamais. Te mettant en colère parce que j'ai soudain disparu. Devenant triste parce que on ne parlera plus jamais, désespéré me disant que c'était un si bon début, une si belle chose que j'ai gâché avec ma façon de penser…

Mais je ne te répondrais pas que c'est faux. Même si j'en aurais envie...

Parce que c'est toi qui a tout gâché à cause de ton baiser… juste toi…

.

Tu vas me manquer… Mon autre moi… Mon alter égaux… Mon Presque amour… Mon âme-sœur…

Juste à cause d'un baiser…

Je ne peux pas…

Pardonne-moi…

_Juste à cause d'un baiser…_

_

* * *

_

_Merci d'avoir lu jusque là ;)_


End file.
